


Can we start again?

by Fanfic_writer_fire



Category: Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Broken-hearted, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22058230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_writer_fire/pseuds/Fanfic_writer_fire
Summary: Goku and vegeta argue leaving both hurt and broken hearted will they ever get back together again or did this argument finally brake them apart?
Relationships: Goku x Vegeta, Kakavege - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 12





	Can we start again?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is fire this is the first fanfic I’m posting on this so if it’s a bit trash or mixed up sorry I’ll get better

The vase shattered as the table was suddenly pushed goku and vegetas arguing it was brutal so many words tossed back and fourth. The argument had started hours ago and both were tired but as well both were to stubborn to give it up the flame haired man shouting calling the taller man clown and idiot the taller man shouting back They couldn’t remember what this Argument about nor did they care 

The flame haired man also known as Vegeta was a saiyen he was Prince of a dead race apart from his husband goku or kakarot as he called him goku was taller then vegeta he was a third class saiyen but he had stolen the princes heart despite it. Goku had untamed black hair that was spiked at the edges his normally caring and kind features twisted into a face of rage vegeta couldn’t remember what he had said to get that Face it was so out of place for the younger saiyen

“What do you want from me vegeta!?” Shouted goku running his hands through his hair he was exasperated “do you want me to be the perfect subject!? Well sorry my prince!” The word was spoken with so much venom it made vegeta flinch but again before vegeta could answer goku had cut him off Again “but your not my prince! Your a prince to a dead race! Gone extinct now face it! Your not the prince of anyone! So stop acting like one! Stop acting like everyone’s below you cause their not your just spoiled vegeta! So stop acting like something your not stop acting like something you’ll never be again!” Shouted goku

Vegeta froze as goku’s eyes widened oh goku fucked up he was expecting a punch or a hit to the face by the shorter saiyen but what he saw? Was oh so much worse he saw betrayal and tears well in vegetas eyes that was worse then any hit any blow HES ever felt combined oh guilt was an ass

Vegeta wiped his face his broken and betrayed eyes flashing with anger and betrayal his face twisting in a scowl “well then Kakarot... I guess I know where we stand” vegeta said “and wheres that?” Goku asked fearing the answer vegeta removed his glove and took off the wedding ring underneath it throwing it at goku who caught it a beyond sad look in his eyes as he glanced at vegeta like a kicked puppy 

“V.vegeta?”goku stuttered “I am no longer son vegeta my name is vegeta, Kakarot...” said vegeta he opened the door and walked through it goku looked down at his hands and then back at the door tears sliding down his face he wanted he wished he could take those words back he treaded up to his room and sat on his bed he knew If he hadn’t said those words he would be cuddling his small husband he’d be happy instead of sitting their with tears going down his face like a water fall he would be kissing his husband instead of holding his wedding ring his heart would be full and not ripped to shreds if he had never said those words.

Vegeta felt arms wrap around him he wiped his face he was fully aware of the tears going down them bulma was shocked to see vegeta crying but felt it in her heart to comfort him he was cold and hot at the same time it was confusing to bulma but she knew a heartbreak when she saw one something must’ve gone terribly wrong


End file.
